Reunions
by Shanna1
Summary: It's the McKinley High School Class of 2012 reunion. Time to catch up and see what everyone has been upto and where that will lead them to in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel stood and looked at the banner. The McKinley High Class of 2012 Ten Year Reunion. Had it really been ten years since they won Nationals and graduated?

"Rachel Berry." She heard a voice behind her.

"Quinn Fabray." She spun around. "And I thought you disappeared off the face of the planet." Rachel hugged her.

"And you conquered Broadway, and I hear that you've just finished filming a movie."

"We wrapped a month ago." Rachel confirmed. "So where did you disappear to after all of that about keeping in touch?"

"Yale was harder than I thought. Things happen and it got longer and longer since I'd picked up the phone."

"I tried calling you." Rachel said. "I heard you graduated law school."

"I know. I'm sorry and I did. So you did you what you set out to do."

"I know all my dreams came true. I couldn't be happier."

"You got married I hadn't heard about that?" Quinn noticed her wedding ring.

"Five years now." Rachel smiled.

"Really?"

"It's not a secret, I just didn't announce it. One minute I was engaged and too busy to figure out whether I wanted to get married in New York or here and the next I was on a beach in Hawaii getting married with just my parents, his family and Kurt and Blaine. He arranged the whole thing for a three day weekend when I was in the middle of rehearsals. It wasn't the wedding I'd always dreamed off but it was perfect."

"You didn't marry Finn did you?" Quinn asked.

"No, I've only seen Finn twice since I left for New York. In high school I thought marrying him was all I ever wanted and then I got to New York and NYADA and I realised it would have been the worst mistake I would have ever made. "

"So who did you marry?" Quinn inquired.

"Hold on a second." Rachel pulled her phone out her purse and sent a quick text message. "Quinn wanted to know who I married." Rachel said to someone who walked up behind Quinn.

Quinn turned to see Puck.

"You married Puck?"

"Nice to see you too Quinn." He handed Rachel a glass of orange juice. "Yes we got married."

"Wow. I didn't see that one coming." She admitted. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Puck smiled.

"Quinn's a lawyer." Rachel told Puck. "And Noah owns a Jewish restaurant."

"Co-owns." Puck corrected.

"You can cook something other than pot cupcakes?" Quinn was shocked.

"He's a better cook than I am." Rachel smiled then rubbed her stomach.

"You ok?" Puck asked.

"Just kicking."

"You're pregnant?" Quinn guessed.

"24 weeks." Rachel confirmed.

"You don't look pregnant." Quinn looked her up and down.

"I've been dancing 12 hours a day for six months so I've only gained 8lbs. But my doctor says we're both doing well. Excuse me I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." She handed Puck her drink.

"So you went to New York?" Quinn said once Rachel was out of earshot.

"Yes."

"How long did it take you?"

"Six months, I figure she'd be over Finn by then."

_****Flash back***_

_Rachel grabbed her drink from the barista as karaoke went on in the behind._

"_And this one is for Rachel." A familiar voice announced. Rachel turned to see Puck._

_If I could__  
__I would dare__  
__Feed your dreams__  
__And starve your fears__  
__If I could__  
__Light the world__  
__We could sit__  
__And watch it burn__  
__We could fall asleep inside the glow_

_So tell me what I gotta do to win you over__  
__You'll never have to wonder if you need another__  
__You'll never have to wonder if I understand__  
__And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand_

___Ohhh__If I could__  
__Take you in__  
__Feeling you deep__  
__Beneath my skin__  
__Then I could__  
__Slip away__  
__With you as a poison in my veins__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep alone__  
__And wake up knowing that I died without the one_

_So tell me what I gotta do to win you over__  
__You'll never have to wonder if you need another__  
__You'll never have to wonder if I understand__  
__And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand__  
__Ohhh__If I could__  
__I would dare__  
__Feed your dreams__  
__And starve your fears...__  
_

_As the song finished Rachel ran outside and screamed._

"_You know I hear that's bad for your voice." _

"_What are you doing here Noah?" She asked without turning around._

"_Your roommate told me where you were." He stuffed his hands in his pockets._

"_What are you doing in New York? You're supposed to be in LA with blondes in bikinis."_

"_There was a problem with that. You see as much as I loved the blondes in bikinis I couldn't get the girl with the plaid skirts and animal sweaters out my head." He admitted._

_Rachel who still had her back to him couldn't help but smile._

"_How long are you here for?"_

"_I moved here, my friend is opening a restaurant and offered me a job. Look Rach…" He took a step closer to her. "I gave you six months to get over Finn."_

"_I'm over Finn." Rachel interrupted._

"_Good, because he's been seeing a blonde who makes Brittany look like the president of Mensa for the last four months. So do you want to get a cup of coffee?"_

"_Coffee?" Rachel turned to look at him._

"_It's too late for dinner and too early for breakfast." He shrugged. Rachel smiled while rolling her eyes._

"_It's about damn time you got here; I thought I was going to have to go LA for Spring Break." Rachel walked over wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

"_Sorry." He mumbled between kisses._

"_And yes."_

"_Yes?"_

"_To coffee, breakfast and dinner." _

_**** End Flashback*****_

"Does Finn know?" Quinn asked.

"He found out after we got married and took a swing at me. He's been seeing women who have two criteria for the last ten years blonde and no brain cells."

"It makes a change for him being the smart one in the relationship. So you own a restaurant?"

"Co-own. Troy inherited the building and wanted to turn it into a kosher diner. He needed some help and couldn't really afford to pay me much so he let me live upstairs for free and gave me shares. Rachel moved in after she finished her first year at NYADA and never left. Troy owns 51 percent and between us Rachel and I own the rest. Most of the recipes we use are her grandparents."

"I still can't believe you can cook. I missed so much."

"If you're ever in New York drop by lunch is on me." He nudged her.

"And now you're having a baby. Do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

"I think it's a boy, but he was being uncooperative at the sonogram. Rachel's decided she doesn't want to know now."

"I guess she's going to be taking some time off for a while." Quinn took a sip of her drink.

"No she's goes into rehearsals next week."

"They do know she's pregnant?"

"Yes. That's why they're going to start rehearsals now, then she is doing some of the movie's US promotion, six weeks after he's born she goes back into rehearsal for another two weeks and then it's opening night."

"She doesn't want to wait and see how she feels?" Quinn questioned.

"She asked me what she should do and I told her it was up to her, but how often do they come to you and ask you to be the lead in Wicked?" Puck shrugged. "We'll figure out the details."

"Wicked? Seriously?"

"I don't know who was more excited Rachel or Kurt."

"Is Kurt here? What's he doing now?"

"Somewhere and he just finished a run in an off Broadway musical. Blaine is his and Rachel's manager. Mike's here somewhere with Tina, they own a dance studio in LA, he choreographed the movie."

"They're still together?"

"No, but Tina wanted to catch up with everyone and since Mike's girlfriend Helen dumped him a couple weeks ago Tina came instead." Puck explained. "Mercedes and Sam got married. After six years she figured she wasn't getting rid of him so they had a drive-thru wedding in Vegas."

"I'll have to congratulate her when I see her." Quinn looked around them room.

"They're not; they're on tour in Europe with someone I can't remember right now."

"What about Santana? I'm going to owe her ten bucks when I see her."

"And I'm here to collect." Santana stepped up behind. "Hey Quinn." Santana gave her a hug. "You look good. My mom said something about you getting married."

"And divorced." Quinn confirmed. "Marrying another lawyer was a bad idea; neither of us would back down from an argument. But I'm engaged again." She showed Santana her ring.

"To whom?"

"Connor. He owns a cattle ranch."

"A cowboy?" Santana questioned.

"I know, but after my divorce I decided to take a road trip to clear my head and broke down in this little town in Wyoming. The garage was going to take three days to get the part, so I stuck around and went to this little bar and Connor was there. We got talking and I never left. We were supposed to get married last summer but his parents were in a car accident. We're getting married in September."

"Congratulations." Santana smiled.

"I thought you weren't coming since Brittany couldn't find anyone to mind the shop." Puck commented.

"I convinced her that anyone crazy enough to want to buy clothes for their cat could wait until Monday. Besides since my personal chef and my Sunday brunch companions are all in Lima, I left town."

"Clothes for cats?" Quinn questioned.

"Brittany had this crazy idea that she was going to open a shop that sold clothes for pets and other crap that only insane people would buy. But she makes a profit and we only have five cats."

"What about you?"

"I'm a buyer at Saks. I love it." She smiled. "By the way Puck, Mercedes called yesterday, she said to tell you that they'll be back in three weeks and they'll be by for dinner."

"They always come for dinner when they're in town." Puck pointed out.

"But they're bringing thirty people with them."

"As long as it's not karaoke night it's fine. We manage fine when the glee club drop by."

"Glee club?" Quinn questioned.

"When Nationals are in New York Rachel gives them a tour of whatever theatre they're in and I give them a free dinner." Puck explained.

****Flashback******

"_Hi guys." Rachel was waiting in the lobby of the Broadway theatre where she was staring as Meat in the production of We Will Rock You. "Welcome to Broadway."_

"_Guys I'd like to introduce you all to Rachel Berry, one of the founding members of New Directions and one of the stars of this show." Will introduced them. _

"_I'm going to give you a quick tour of the theatre and back stage, please feel free to ask any questions. Then I'm going to let you do what very few people get to do and sing on the stage. Mr Schue tells me that you have plenty of Queen songs in your repertoire just like we did. Once we're done here we're going to hop back on the bus and I'm going to take you home to Brooklyn with me to my husband's restaurant for lunch on us."_

"_You don't live in Manhattan?" Someone asked._

"_No. Noah, who was also in New Directions, moved here about six months after we graduated high school while I was at NYADA to open the restaurant with his friend Troy. He lived upstairs after my first year I moved in with him and we've never left. We like the neighbourhood and the place." Rachel explained. "I also like the commute, it gives me a chance to get into character on the way and then relax on the way home."_

"_You married your high school boyfriend?" Someone else asked._

"_He was only my boyfriend in high school for a week." Rachel corrected. "I was actually engaged to someone else in high school right up until I left to come to New York."_

"_You don't have to answer these questions." Will told her._

"_It's ok. Take a seat." She told them as they entered the main theatre. She waited until they were all seat before she started. "Being here on Broadway has been my dream since I was old enough to say Broadway. It's the one thing I always focused on and I wasn't going to let anything get in my way. It made me difficult to deal with. But being in the glee club taught me about knowing how good it feels to have people who like and accept you for the fact that you are different. In glee I found some of the best friends anyone could hope for, people I'm still friends with today. I found a husband who loves me and gets why this is so important to me and supports me unconditionally, friends who I know have my back whatever happens and if this end tomorrow and I couldn't do this anymore I would still have a husband who loves and supports me unconditionally and friend I can count on. That's the bigger picture, glee teaches you important life lessons and it's not all about the costumes and who gets the leads. Now let's get on with this tour I want to see you guys perform."_

_#####_

"_Hi honey I'm home." Rachel called as she led the glee club into the restaurant. _

"_You're welcome to visit my home anytime darlin'". One of the customers winked at her._

"_And what would your wife say Charlie?" Rachel smiled._

"_Stop flirting with the customers." Puck came out of the kitchen and gave her a kiss. _

"_Guys this is Noah. Noah, the current New Directions."_

"_Welcome, hi Mr Schue. We have a table all set up for you guys back here, order anything you want from the menu it's on me." _

"_You were in Glee club?" Someone questioned._

"_I was the resident bad boy; I went to juvie and everything."_

"_You weren't that bad." Rachel squeezed his hand. "Just confused and misguided." _

"_Take that for a jerk who threw slushies at her." _

"_The place is looking great." Will who had been there several times commented._

"_Rachel made us redecorate last year." Puck explained._

"_Mr Schue before we eat there are a few people who would like to see you."_

_The sound of da da da came from the kitchen._

_Blaine: Just a small town girl__  
__Livin' in a lonely world__  
__She took the midnight train going anywher__e_

_Santana: Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit__  
__He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Mercedes: A singer in a smokey room__  
__The smell of wine and cheap perfume__  
__For a smile they can share the night__  
__It goes on and on and on and on_

_Sam: Strangers waiting__  
__Up and down the boulevard__  
__Their shadows searching in the night__  
_

_Tina: Streetlight people__  
__Living just to find emotion__  
__Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Kurt: Working hard to get my fill__  
__Everybody wants a thrill__  
__Payin' anything to roll the dice__  
__Just one more time_

_Rachel: Some will win, some will lose__  
__Some were born to sing the blues__  
__Oh, the movie never ends__  
__It goes on and on and on and on_

_All: Strangers waiting__  
__Up and down the boulevard__  
__Their shadows searching in the nigh_

_t__Kurt: Streetlight people__  
__Living just to find emotion__  
__Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_All: Don't Stop __Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'__  
__Streetlight people__  
__woahhhh_

_Don't stop believin'__  
__Hold on to that feeling__  
__Streetlight people__  
__Ohhh, woahhhh__  
__Don't stop__  
__Hold on to that feelin'__  
__Streetlight people__  
_

"_What are you all doing here?"_

"_We heard you were all in town so we thought we'd drop by for lunch." Santana explained. _

"_We're supporting Taylor Swift in the Garden." Mercedes added._

"_Guys I'd like you to meet some of the rest of the original New Directions, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pearce, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones-Evans." He gave them all a quick hug. "How are things going in LA?" He asked Mike._

"_Good, the studio is doing really well. I got asked to choreograph a new movie, that's why Tina and I are in town, we came with the director to meet with the agent of the person we'd like for the lead." _

"_Rachel." Blaine said. "I was meaning to tell you I had a breakfast meeting this morning, since your contract is up next month you told me to look for something else for you. You got offered the lead in a new musical movie. It's being choreographed by a Mike Chang."_

"_Seriously?" Rachel looked at Mike._

"_Who else was I going to recommend?" He shrugged._

"_Yes!" Rachel jumped to hug him but then stopped and looked at Puck. "Yes?" He nodded. Rachel launched herself at Mike and hugged him._

"_Hands Chang." Puck warned him. _

"_You're really not going to want to come by the set while they're filming. I've read the script." Tina warned him. _

"_With that I should get back into the kitchen. Let Rachel know what you want and enjoy." Puck ducked back into the kitchen as they all took their seats._

_*********End Flashback************_

_TBC_

A/N: The songs are Over by Blake Sheldon and Don't Stop Believing.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know you owe me for ditching me." Santana stated.

"I'm sorry I left for the weekend and wasn't able to cook your meals personally." Puck said with all the sarcasm he could manage.

"You know he proposed by wrapping the ring in a giant ball of ribbon." Santana told Quinn.

"It was an idea."

"So is jumping out a plane without a parachute." Santana pointed out. "And we both know it's not a good idea."

"If it helps I thought it was quite sweet." Rachel re-joined them. "Although six years later I'm still not sure what to do with a thousand feet of ribbon and even if it wasn't a good idea then the wedding more than made up for it."

"I wouldn't know I wasn't invited." Santana crossed her arms.

"You're still not over that?" Puck sighed. "I only invited Kurt and Blaine because I needed someone to get Rachel a dress and take it to Hawaii. I only planned it the week before and you were already going to Chicago to that pet tradeshow with Brittany."

"You don't think I would have preferred Hawaii to Chicago?"

"He's very sorry he didn't invite you, to make it up to when you come over to my dad's for the bbq tomorrow, Quinn you're invited too, Artie's coming, Will, Emma and the boys."

"Boys?" Quinn questioned.

"They have 6 year old twin boys, Henry and James." Rachel supplied. "He'll make you some of your favourites and not let anyone else eat them."

"And the Chocolate Zucchini cupcakes." Santana bargained.

"And the cupcakes." Rachel agreed.

"Deal." Santana agreed. "Would you get fat already so that tattoo on your ass spreads?"

"You have a tattoo?" Quinn questioned Rachel was the last person she thought would get a tattoo.

"Santana got me extremely drunk on my 21st birthday."

"How was I supposed to know you'd get his name, I thought you'd get a star or Streisand? Besides it's not my fault he ditched you."

"The walk-in freezer packed up and I had to get it fixed and I made it up to her." Puck protested.

"Of course you did. Santana, you might want to go and rescue Will he's starting to look like he wants to bolt." Rachel nodded in the direction of where Brittany was still explaining to Will all the items he could get for his cat, which he didn't own.

"I love the girl, but why does she think everyone's cats need a six foot castle." Santana shook her head and walked off in Brittany's direction.

Quinn smiled.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Out of everybody I didn't think you'd still be friends with Santana."

"We see them four or five times a week, they live about six blocks from us and Kurt and Blaine live four blocks in the other direction." Rachel explained. "We all have brunch every Sunday."

"Ms Berry." A woman came up to them. "It's almost time."

"Excuse me I have to go and sing." Rachel excused herself.

"I actually had something better planned." Puck said when she was gone.

"For what?"

"Proposing. I had this big elaborate plan for when she graduated but she got a part straight out of NYADA and they were rehearsing twelve hour days and by the time she got home she was exhausted. So I came up with another plan and Santana broke her leg and Rachel spent most of her time helping look after her or watching Brittany's shop. She started getting suspicious and I freaked out and gave her the ball of ribbon and disappeared back into the kitchen and baked a couple hundred apology cookies."

"Don't worry when Leo proposed it was more like he was suggesting a business merger. At least Connor was slightly more romantic."

It was a minute later that Rachel started singing.

"She's gotten better." Quinn commented. "Why does that song sound familiar?"

"It's Brand New Book; it was the theme song to Biggest Loser when we were in high school." Kurt stated walking up in time to hear her question.

"Hey." Quinn hugged him and Blaine. "So I hear you're in an off Broadway production."

"I just landed a part in the revival of Rent on Broadway thanks to my wonderful agent." He squeezed Blaine's hand.

"How did you end up as an agent?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel needed one for the summer and I turns out I was good at it. I have a lot of clients now; I'm flying out to LA on Monday to negotiate a movie deal for another of my clients." Blaine explained.

"One more song." Rachel announced. "But I'm going to need a little help, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Noah, if you would please join me."

They all gathered on stage and after a quick whisper, Puck went and borrowed one of the band's guitars and started to play the familiar opening to Loser Like Me.

They all sang it like it had just rehearsed it the day before not eleven years ago.

"Loser Like Me." They finished and burst out with laughter and hugged each other.

"I missed this and you guys." Quinn admitted.

"That's what you get when you don't keep in touch." Santana pointed out.

"Don't worry Rachel is already planning karaoke for her party tomorrow." Kurt informed her. "So who is up for seeing who other than Puck spiked the punch bowl?"

"Not guilty this time." Puck stated. "But Santana added plenty of vodka."

"We're all over 21 and Rachel is only drinking orange juice. Let's get this party started."

Half an hour later Rachel found Mike sat at a table with Tina.

"Hi do you want to dance?" She inquired.

"Couldn't convince Puck?" Tina smiled.

"He'll dance with me on occasion, he can waltz and he does this stupid dance to cheer me up when I'm upset but I've already committed him to getting up earlier than planned to make Santana cupcakes I think he deserves a break."

"I'm going to need video of that." Tina smiled. "He'd love to dance with you."

"I can speak for myself." Mike stated. "Yes."

"Good. Tina, can you do me a favour? Do you still have that video on your phone?"

"The one of Beth?" Tina guessed. Rachel nodded.

"Can you go and show it to Quinn? I think she needs to see it."

"Does she know?" Tina asked.

"No. Not unless Noah told her."

"Ok." Tina agreed. As Rachel and Mike went to dance Tina walked over to where Quinn had been talking to another of the ex-Cheerio's. "Here." She handed her her phone.

"What's this?"

"Press play." Tina prompted.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"That's Beth at her last dance competition, which she won." Tina explained.

"Why do you have it?"

"Mike and I are her dance teachers. Shelby's been working for us for the last two years as the musical theatre teacher."

"I thought it was just a dance school."

"Performing arts really." Tina stated. "Beth's a great kid, and a really good dancer."

"What's she really like?"

"Rachel." Tina answered without thinking. "Not the one that we found annoying when we start the glee club, the one we liked by the end of it. She knows exactly what she wants to do, and is incredibly smart I have a dictionary in my office for after I have conversations with her."

"She's really good." Quinn was fighting back a tear.

"She probably gets that from you, because Puck, well he has two left feet still." They both laughed.

"Are you going to tell her?" Rachel asked Mike as they danced having caught him glancing over at Tina.

"Tell who?" Mike looked at her.

"Tina that even ten years after you broke up you're still in love with her?"

"How did you know?" Mike sighed.

"I've known you half my life." Rachel reminded him. "I've spent six months with you and honestly it's the way you look at her when you don't think anyone is watching. It's the way Noah looks at me."

"What do I do? I don't want to ruin things."

"Man up and just tell her. There are only so many times you can parade women you don't even really like by her before she finally gives up on you and marries some blonde surfer dude who can't even tell the difference between the foxtrot and a mambo."

"I just need a little more time."

"Don't take too long." Rachel warned him.

Rachel and Puck only stayed until eleven when Rachel started yawning and Puck told everyone he had to go and set up his smoker to make the BBQ Brisket.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was just headed up to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Finn stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hi, I didn't know if you were coming or not since you didn't show up last night." Rachel stepped back to let him in.

"Reunions are not my thing, Kurt said I was invited."

"Of course. Artie's here and Quinn who is engaged to a cowboy."

"A cowboy?"

"I know." Rachel smiled. "Everyone is in the backyard; I was just headed to the bathroom. Babies and bladders don't mix."

"You're pregnant? So I guess you're still with Puck."

"Finn, it's been ten years." Rachel reminded him. "You dumped me and were going out with someone else long before Noah came to New York. I moved on and I'm happy, I have everything I ever wanted."

"Maybe I was just trying to get over you."

"Finn, then you need to find someone who has more brain cells than a pretzel and I really do have to pee. Excuse me."

* * *

Rachel was talking to Quinn again when a guy that Quinn didn't recognise walked over.

"Hey beautiful." He kissed the top of her head.

"Jake." Rachel beamed and hugged him. "I didn't think you could make it."

"I was invited wasn't I?" He asked.

"Jake, you're family you're always invited."

"I thought when you were pregnant you were supposed to get fat." He looked at Rachel's stomach.

"I'm working on it."

"So how is my nephew doing in there?"

"It could be a girl." Rachel pointed out. "And we're both just fine." She grabbed his hand and put it over where the baby was kicking.

"I don't think SHE likes me."

"That's the only hello you're going to get for a few months. Sorry the two of you haven't met. Jake, this is Quinn." Rachel made introductions.

"Beth's mom, she looks like you. Cool kid." Jake commented.

"Quinn, this is Jake." Rachel told her before adding. "Noah's half-brother." Quinn looked from Jake to Rachel.

"I should go and say hi to everyone else, it was nice to meet you."

"He's…" Quinn finally managed to say.

"Older than Sarah. Yes. It seems that their father was a bigger jerk than we knew. We all found other there are two more Puckerman's after he died last year."

"Two more?"

"Noah, Jake, Sarah and there is Mason who is fifteen and is as screwed up as the Noah and Jake were but Mr Schue is helping him too and then there is Hannah who is five and adorable."

"He's seems nice."

"He is. He's a terrible flirt. There was this girl Marley. They both joined the glee club the year after we left. It took them a while to figure things out but they were together most of high school and college. She got a scholarship in Cleveland and he stayed here and went to community college. About six months before graduation they had this huge fight on the phone and he never called her back. Marley came to see him but he refused to see her. She got married 18 months ago. She's always going to be for him the one that got away."

"Aunty Rachel." A little curly haired boy ran up to them.

"Hey Henry." Rachel smiled.

"Can you ask Uncle Noah when dinner is ready I'm starving?"

"Did you ask him yourself?"

"He said you couldn't interrupt a genius at work." Henry repeated.

"I'll go and find out for you." She assured him. "Are you looking forward to coming to stay with us in a few weeks? Uncle Blaine and I have a surprise for you."

"Can I see your movie?" Henry asked.

"No honey, it's not finished yet. But why don't you go and ask Uncle Mike and Aunty Tina to show you some of the cool dance moves they put together for it while I go and ask Uncle Noah how long dinner will be."

"Ok." He ran off towards Mike and Tina.

"Will is taking Emma to Martha's Vineyard for their anniversary so I offered to have the kids for the weekend for them." Rachel explained to Quinn.

"How do you tell the difference?" To Quinn the twins look identical.

"Henry lost a tooth last week and they have completely different personalities, Henry is a lot more like Will and James is like Emma."

"Does Mike know he's still in love with Tina?" Quinn inquired.

"He knows and she knows, Tina's waiting for Mike to make the first move. I'm going to check on the food, I'll be right back." Rachel walked over to where Puck was manning the grill. "Hey." She ran a hand across his back.

"Hey." He kissed her.

"Jake's here."

"I saw. How's he doing?"

"Flirting with Santana." Rachel replied.

"It's been almost two years." Puck stated.

"We dated for a week two years before and you turned up in New York." Rachel reminded him. "How's the food doing?"

"Another couple minutes, but if you're hungry your crap is done." He told her. Rachel glared at him. "What I meant is your food is ready and I'm really grateful that you decided to stop being vegan and became a vegetarian who doesn't eat eggs and I like adding things to your section of the menu. How much trouble am I in?"

"You're not in trouble, but it's sweet that you think you are." She kissed him and then ducked away. "Two minutes Henry."

A few minutes later they were all sat along two white long picnic tables dressed with red gingham table clothes passing plates of food to each other.

"Oh my god." Quinn groaned.

"What's wrong with it?" Puck was instantly defensive of his food.

"Nothing. It's really good, how did I not know you could cook like this?"

"Years of trial and error." Puck replied.

"He only gave us food poisoning once." Blaine stated.

"He did try to kill us all when he dropped a pot of chilli powder in something." Kurt added.

"If you think this is good wait to desert." Santana told her. "I could live on them, the only reason I haven't gain four hundred pounds is that I go to the gym every day."

"We're thinking of sending her to dessert rehab." Kurt nudged her.

Mike started to ask someone to pass something and it was already in his hand.

"Did you make that corn relish?" Jake asked.

"Here." Rachel leant across the gap in the two tables and handed it to him. "Don't forget to share."

"I'm not five." He reminded her.

"I know but I've seen you eat an entire bowl of it without thinking about it."

"That's because it's great on burgers." Artie stated.

"Artie that cake for your mom is inside." Puck told him. "I put on extra frosting."

"Thanks I can't believe my dad forgot to order a cake for her birthday."

After dinner was over and everyone had decided what of the leftovers they were taking home Rachel double checked the time and sent a quick text. When she got a response she stood up.

"Guys if everyone can come inside I have a surprise for you."

A few minutes later everyone was crushed in front of the giant smart TV. Rachel pushed a few buttons on the keyboard and Sam and Mercedes appeared on the screen.

"Hi guys, greetings from London." Mercedes smiled.

"How is London?" Rachel asked.

"You'd love it; we went to a show in the West End which is their version of Broadway." Sam told her.

"Maybe I'll get to go on my honeymoon." Rachel glanced at Puck.

"What was Hawaii?" Puck asked across the room.

"You co-opting the only vacation I've been on in the last ten years."

"Hey Blaine, have you got anything lined up for us when we get back?" Sam asked interrupting the familiar debate over whether Rachel and Puck had had a honeymoon or not.

"Not yet, I was planning on seeing what was available when I get back to New York why?" Blaine replied.

"We were hoping to take some time off; we could do with a break." Mercedes explained.

"I'll get your room ready." Kurt told her.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Mercedes smiled. Since they were on the road most of the time Mercedes and Sam mainly lived out of suitcases, but since Kurt and Blaine had an extra room they used it to store items they wanted to keep but couldn't take with them.

There was a conversation between all of them for ten minutes.

"Ok Sam how do I do this again?" Rachel asked.

"Press the green button to minimise us to the corner." Sam instructed. "Then press play and the orange button at the same time."

"Got it." Rachel followed the instructions. An old fashion count down from ten began. "Can you see it?"

"Yes." Sam confirmed.

A video began to play showing photographs and video of their performances over the years all professionally edited together.

"Where did you get that?" Santana asked when it was over and Rachel had put Sam and Mercedes back on big screen.

"One of the movie's editors' had a crush on Tina."

"We went on one date and decided to be friends." Tina corrected.

"Is that the guy you were telling me about with the…" Mercedes stopped herself remembering there were children in the room.

"Yes." Tina blushed.

"When I asked him if he would help as a surprise for Tina and my friends he was more than happy to help."

"You guys have grown up so much." Will commented. "I'm very proud to have been a part of it."

"We're family right, we stick together." Artie started.

"Guys we have to go." Sam said. "We're on stage in half an hour."

"We'll see you in a few weeks when we get back. Britt I'll remember your chocolate." Mercedes added.

Everyone headed back outside for karaoke in the garden.

"Jake, wait a minute." Puck held him back from joining the other. "Here." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"A plane ticket?"

"You're coming back to New York with us, your mom is sick of you camping out on her sofa since you got fired and I could do with the help since Rachel is going back to work on Monday and then on maternity leave."

"What happened to that Helen girl who was helping out when Rachel was in LA?" Jake asked.

"She's in med school in Chicago."

"I get a bed not the couch." Jake stated.

"Rachel already made up the spare room for you before we left and your mom is packing your stuff as we speak."

"She's kicking me out?"

"Someone needs to give you a kick up the ass. Go and flirt with women you're not going to get anywhere with." He instructed. "I have a few things to put away in the kitchen."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Back in New York things got back to a familiar rhythm, Puck was running the restaurant, Jake was helping out, Mercedes and Sam were back and staying with Kurt and Blaine. Quinn was actually keeping in touch with the others since their renewed acquaintance. Rachel had been through her first few weeks of rehearsal and was now on to movie promo, she was looking forward to the premiere and then the birth of her baby the following week.

"Blaine." She said rubbing her stomach, and while at nine months pregnant she barely looked six months of anyone else being pregnant, she managed to keep any major press speculation away with floaty well cut tops.

"We've only got another three interviews and we're done with the junket." He came over and told her.

"That's great, but can you get me a mop and some to change into?" She requested.

"Did you drop your water?" He asked.

"More like my water broke." Rachel corrected.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Ok, I'll call an ambulance and Puck, we need to…"

"Blaine take a deep breath and calm down." She grabbed his arm. "Breathe." She repeated. "What I need you to do is to get me some fresh clothes and a mop. Then I'm going to finish up these interviews."

"Rachel you're in labour." He pointed out.

"I know, but I've only had four contractions in the last three hours so it is going to take a while, so I'm going to finish this press junket. You're not going to tell anyone what is happening right now ok?"

"But…"

"No. Clothes and a mop. I might need another chair too at this point. Just tell everyone I'm taking a ten minute break while we get this sorted out."

In another hour Rachel was done with the TV spots interviews.

"What's next?" She asked Blaine.

"The hospital." He stated.

"No, as I recall a pre-record for the Late Show. Have them pull the car around the back and I'll just grab my purse."

"Rachel, I love you but this is ridiculous. I'm calling Puck maybe he can talk some sense into you." He pulled out his phone.

"No." Rachel grabbed it from his hand. "Look, the one part of this I was really looking forward to, my first and probably only movie premier I'm going to have to miss because I am going to be in the hospital hopefully with a happy and healthy baby, I'm ok with that. My OB told me that I don't have to go to the hospital until my contractions are five minutes apart, so until then I would like to try to honour my obligations and keep busy. So we are not going to call Noah, or Kurt or the 101st Airborne, we are going to get in the car and go and do the Late Show interview, then I am going to go home and eat something because I need to keep up my energy and then I am going to try and take a nap because I am going to be up most of the night. Ok?"

"Ok." Blaine conceded, rational Rachel in labour was rather scary.

* * *

The interview went well and she announced that she was going to be staring in Wicked in a few months as agreed. She even managed to sing one of the songs from the movie soundtrack.

The contractions were getting stronger but were still twenty minutes apart as Rachel leant against the wall of the green room as she waited for Blaine to finish up a call from one of his other clients.

"Rachel, I wanted to thank you again for coming I know it's a busy week for you." The host came to thank her.

"You know I always love to see you." She smiled.

"Off the record when are you due?" Rachel hadn't made an official announcement that she was pregnant but even in tailored clothes, it had been pretty obvious that she was at least six months pregnant for the last month.

"Officially next week." She replied. He looked surprised. "But since babies come on their own schedule this one has decided that sometime in the next twenty four hours would be good."

"Should I have someone call an ambulance?" He looked concerned.

"No. I'm going home to Brooklyn until it's time to go to the hospital. Just don't say anything to anyone; my husband doesn't even know I'm in labour yet."

"Ok. Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

When they finally made it back to the restaurant after getting stuck in traffic Rachel popped into the kitchen to see Puck.

"Hey just to let you know I'm back." She smiled.

"Hey, how did it go?" Puck asked as he continued to cook.

"Good. I'm glad it's over with. Those cookies look good." She commented on the tray of cookies that was cooling on the counter behind him.

"Here." He handed her three. "They're still a little warm."

"I'm going to go and take a nap, I'll see you later."

"Ok." He gave her a quick kiss before getting back to work.

Ten seconds after she left Blaine frog marched her back in.

"Tell him." Blaine prompted.

"Tell me what?" Puck looked between the two of them.

"My water broke a few hours ago. Now I'm going to take a nap, excuse me."

"Your water broke." It suddenly dawned on him what she had said. "Simon take over and…"

"No, Simon keep doing what you're doing." Rachel corrected. "You're going to keep working, this is going to take hours and until they are five minutes apart I'm going upstairs and going to try to sleep. If anyone comes and tries to check on me before you close I'm going to check into a hotel and I won't even call you when it's time." She crossed her arms over her stomach then turned to Blaine. "And you call whoever it is you need to call to tell them unfortunately I won't be able to make it tomorrow. Now excuse me." She turned and walked out.

"Why didn't you call me?" Puck said to Blaine.

"I tried to convince her to go to the hospital and let me call you but she stole my phone and insisted on doing the Late Show interview. She did call her OB and honestly right now she scares me more than you do."

"Why does Rachel look pissed?" Jake came into the kitchen.

"She's in labour." Puck replied flipping the food in front of him.

"Baby time cool? But why are you still here?"

"Because she doesn't need to go to the hospital yet so she's going to take a nap, don't disturb her." Puck stated.

"You're all crazy." Jake walked out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The red carpet was electric; Mike and Tina were having a great time.

"And we're here with Mike Chang producer and choreographer. How did it feel to be here?" The blonde reporter for the entertainment show inquired.

"It's an amazing experience, working on the film with such wonderful and talented people and one of my best friends."

"You're talking about the film's star Rachel Berry, whom you went to high school with. She's noticeably absent at the moment."

"I know she was really looking forward to being but the fates intervened so she couldn't make it." Mike explained.

"Can you elaborate?"

"She gave birth to a healthy baby about an hour ago."

"Can you share anymore details?" The reporter asked.

"That's all I know right now but I think they'll be releasing an official statement in the morning."

"How did I do?" Mike asked when he got back to Tina.

"I think Blaine will be happy." She smiled. "Let's go and see our masterpiece." She took his arm and he escorted her in to the screening.

* * *

"I had fun tonight." Tina admitted as Mike walked her back to her hotel room. "We should do this again."

"I'll get right on finding a film for us to choreograph when we get back to LA." They stopped outside her hotel room.

"That wasn't what I meant." She looked at him. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?" He was confused.

"For this." She stood on tip toes and kissed him hard on the lips. "Do you want to come in?" Mike nodded and she managed to open the door and drag him inside.

* * *

"Hey." Mike woke up sprawled out naked in the middle of the king size bed. Tina was sat on a chair zipping up her boots.

"Hey. Breakfast will be here soon."

"Should we talk about last night?" Mike asked.

"We can't get married for six months." Tina stated standing up and walking over to the bed.

"Ok." Mike was confused.

"I'm done waiting for you to figure out how to make a move, we're either in this for the long haul or we need to put a line under it and we both really need to move on. I love you and I want this to work out."

"Me too."

"Good." She bent over and kissed as there was a knock on the door. "That would be breakfast, and then you have to get dressed."

"Why?" He asked.

"We're going to the hospital to visit Rachel and the baby." She grabbed a tip from the nightstand before she opened the door to take their room service. "Thanks."

"Is it even visiting hours?" Mike asked when she closed the door.

"It's almost 9am." Tina pointed out. "We'll go and visit Rachel and then we'll come back here and continue our discussion from last night." She kissed him again.

"Deal but I think we need to continue the discussion first." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her onto the bed.

* * *

It was almost ten thirty before they made it to Rachel's hospital room holding hands.

"I knew it." Rachel smiled grabbing her phone. "Hey Kurt you're on speaker. You owe me ten bucks."

"The two of you couldn't wait two more weeks?" Kurt asked.

"Er no." Mike replied.

"I'll be there in an hour I want all the details. Love you." Kurt hung up.

"So congratulations." Tina said walking over to peak at the baby who Puck who was holding as he slept in the chair. "I thought you were going to name her something Hebrew."

"I was, but minute I saw her she looked like a Lucy." Rachel shrugged.

"She's gorgeous and fortunately she looks more like you than Puck."

"She has his eyes." Rachel commented.

"Is it just Lucy?" Tina asked.

"No, he picked her middle name. I'd blame it on the drugs but I didn't have any, so I'll just blame agreeing to it on being in labour for 27 hours and very little sleep."

"He didn't?" Tina looked at her.

"He didn't what?" Mike looked confused.

"Hey Daddy." Tina flicked Puck's forehead waking him. "You seriously picked Lucy McKinley?"

"It seems appropriate." Puck yawned and looked at his daughter.

"Hand her over." Tina took the baby from him.

"How did last night go? I really hate that I have this gorgeous $4000 dress that I'm never going to get to wear."

"You spent $4000 on a dress?" Puck looked shocked.

"It was my one movie premiere and it was gorgeous." Rachel stated.

"Why can't you wear it again?" Mike asked.

"Its cut for having a giant baby bump, who is now sleeping in Tina's arms. Not that she's not worth missing it for. But how did it go?"

"There's a split opinion." Mike admitted.

"What? The parts of it I've seen were amazing."

"No they all loved the movie, and most of them think you deserve an Oscar." Mike explained.

"Then what was the split opinion about?"

"Whether you're the next Judy Garland, Audrey Hepburn or Julie Andrews." Tina added. "You're a hit."

"I'd pick Audrey Hepburn." Puck suggested. Rachel glared at him. "What for an old broad she was hot? You're the one who insists on making Jake watch musicals when he's pouting."

"Jake will be fine, he just needs a little more time." Rachel stated. "Besides we have a built in babysitter."

"I trust him with my restaurant, but not her."

"You trust us with Beth." Mike pointed out.

"Beth can kick your ass." Puck countered.

"Talking of the restaurant, you have photographers camped out outside." Tina said.

"Blaine issued a statement this morning. I'm here for another few days, and I'm back to work in a few weeks so we should be ok."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

It was four weeks since Lucy was born when a woman hesitantly walked into the restaurant.

"Table for one?" One of the waitresses asked

"I'm actually looking for someone."

"Can I help?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Rachel Puckerman."

"There isn't anyone here by that name." The waitress replied having gotten used to members of the press coming trying to ask questions over the previous few weeks.

"I'm actually a friend of the family. I'm Marley Rose we…"

"The girl who broke Jake's heart. Why didn't you say so? Take a seat and I'll give Rachel a call."

Marley sat playing with the menu doubting her reasons for being there.

"Mind if I sit down?" A voice asked.

"Rachel!" Marley jumped as she looked up at Rachel who had the baby cradled in her arms.

"Hi Marley."

"Is this Lucy?" Marley asked. "Did you get my gift? I didn't know what to send but it was cute and…"

"It was perfect thank you. Why don't you hold her so you don't destroy the menu?" Rachel suggested as she carefully handed her daughter over.

"She's gorgeous, she looks like you." Marley commented.

"Thanks." Rachel sat down. "So are you going to tell me why you are here?"

"My divorce came through yesterday."

"I know your mom called."

"My mom called you?" Marley was slightly stunned.

"I talk to her once a week and Jake's mom. Just because the two of you broke up it doesn't mean that the rest of us gave up on you. You're still family Marley whatever happens. Your mom knew how unhappy you were."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you it hurt too much, and Sarah just wouldn't give up so I had to respond to her emails." Marley tried to explain.

"I know. Being stubborn is a Puckerman trait." Rachel smiled.

"I'm not even sure I should be here or if Jake wants to see me."

"Marley, Jake loves you and the only reason he broke up with you is because he thought that was what was best for you. Their worst fear is becoming their father. I know he has regretted it since the minute he put the phone down."

"Am I crazy that I was more concerned that Sarah hadn't sent me an email to tell me how Jake was than the fact that my husband was cheating on me?"

"No." Rachel patted her hand. "Those boys have a way of getting under your skin and into your heart and once they are there you can't rid of them."

"Why didn't he come and stop the wedding? The whole time I was hoping he would bust the church doors down?"

"He would have if he was there, he knows he would have. But he thought that's what you wanted, what would make you happy so he came here. He spent an entire week drunk, you know he is a weepy drunk after that I poured ice cold water on him and got him to sober up and we put him to work. He hasn't drunk since. He's split his time between here and Lima ever since."

"Is Jake here?" Marley asked. "His mom said he was."

"He's asleep upstairs. Lucy was awake a lot last night and then Noah made him get up at four to help with the deliveries so he went back to bed for a few hours. Do you want me to call him?" Rachel offered.

"There is this song that I can't get out of head; I think I need to play it for him."

"The piano is over there." Rachel grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and hit speed dial. "Hey Jake can you come down there is something I need your help with? You would have had to have gotten up in half an hour anyway."

"What did you need?" Jake asked when he arrived downstairs a few minutes later.

"I'm auditioning a new singer tell me what you think." Rachel nodded to the piano.

"Marley?" Jake realised who it was.

"Let her sing, you owe her that much." Rachel said putting hand on his arm to stop him going to her.

_I never found out why you walked away__  
__And never said good-bye__  
__But now that I see you__  
__I'm torn inside, but I've still got my pride__I understand that some things are better left unsaid__  
__I'm afraid of the truth__  
__But what can I do if I still want you__If we could start over again__  
__I know if we try our love could be stronger__  
__If we could start over again__  
__I'm sure, we oh__  
__We'd never have to let go__For so many years now__  
__I've held inside things I meant to say__  
__But faced with the past now I realize__  
__I can't let that stand in our way__I never knew that a love so strong would never fade__  
__But what can we do__  
__If I still want you__  
__And you want me too_

_If we could start over again__  
__I know if we try our love could be stronger__  
__If we could start over again__  
__I'm sure, we oh__  
__We'd never have to let go__How can we walk away__  
__From something that was once so strong__  
__Have we the strength to say we're wrong__  
_

_If we could start over again__  
__I know if we try our love could be stronger__  
__If we could start over again__  
__I'm sure, we oh__  
__We'd never have to let go_

Rachel released his arm and Jake walked straight over to her.

"Marley."

"Hi." She said hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you these." She reached into her purse and grabbed an envelope and handed it him.

"What are…"

"My divorce decree. It was final yesterday."

"You're divorced?" Jake was slightly stunned.

"I should never have gotten married in the first place. I'm…" Before she could say anything else Jake kissed her.

"Jake." Rachel interrupted them. "Why don't the two of you go upstairs and talk?"

"What about you and Little Bit?" He asked.

"I have to check over the books and make sure the amount of free food we give away isn't going to bankrupt us this month. Just promise me that you'll talk and actually listen to each other."

"Sure." He agreed. "Let's go."

"Thank you." Marley mouthed to her.

Rachel watched them walk through the door to the stairs before she walked over to the kitchen and pushed open the door.

"Noah, just to let you know we'll be in the office if you're looking for us." Rachel informed him.

"Why did that sound like Marley singing?" Noah asked as he flipped burgers.

"Because it was. Her divorce came through; she and Jake are upstairs talking"

"She's divorced?" He looked at her. "Why do I have a feeling that you knew it was happening?"

"You'd be surprised what I know." She smiled. "I'll be in office."

TBC

A/N: The song is _If we could start over by Celine Dion_


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Rachel was sat at the counter eating a cookie when Jake and Marley reappeared holding hands.

"I take it the two of you worked things out."

"We're getting married." Jake announced.

"Hey Noah, you owe me ten bucks." Rachel called into the kitchen.

"You couldn't have waited a week?" Puck came out to join them.

"You knew?" Marley asked.

"I know Jake." Rachel shrugged. "And ten years gives me a pretty good insight into how their minds work. So when is the wedding?"

"How longs the wait in New York for city hall?" Jake asked.

"We can do a little better than that." Rachel stated. "I have two weeks before I have to go back to work, give me that time and I can give you a perfect wedding."

"You don't have to do that. Simple is all we can afford." Marley stated.

"I don't know if you know but I'm in a movie."

"I know I've seen it, you're really good."

"In addition to a rather large salary, I also got a producer credit and a percentage of profits. It only cost $20 million to make and it took a $100 million domestically in opening weekend, it's been number one in most of the world for the last 5 weeks. All the money I make from it after taxes goes into a Puckerman family fund, it will pay for Lucy and any other kids to go to college, along with Mason and Hannah. It will pay for Sarah to spend the year she wants to in Paris. It can pay for your wedding too."

Marley glanced at Jake who nodded knowing his sister-in-law wouldn't give up until they agreed.

"Ok, but a small wedding." Marley conceded.

"We can do small."

"She just wants to plan a wedding." Puck remarked.

"Well I didn't get to plan mine did I? I got a ball of ribbon with a ring in it thrown at me and I got married bare foot on a beach in a dress I didn't get to pick."

"I love you too." Puck winked at her.

"Kurt Hummel babysitter extraordinaire is here." Kurt declared as he walked in flamboyantly.

"Thanks for coming." Rachel handed Lucy over to him. "The first thing you need is a dress Marley so we are going shopping."

"What if we hadn't gotten engaged?" Jake asked.

"Then I would have used the time to slap your head together." Rachel turned back to Kurt. "Take her back upstairs, she had a bottle about twenty minutes ago. If she won't settle sing to her, she likes the Wicked soundtrack; I tend to pick Not That Girl because it's quieter."

"Wicked soundtrack?"

"It's all I've been singing for the past few months. Be good for Uncle Kurt." She kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"If you're not back by five, Blaine will come and take over since I have to go to work."

"Jake, while we're gone call your Mom and Marley's mom and ask her permission." Rachel suggested.

"Ask her permission?" Jake repeated.

"It's a mom thing; she'll love you for it." Rachel grabbed her purse which she had taken out the baby bag. "If you boys need anything else try the safe."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked her. Rachel nodded. "Have fun." He kissed her goodbye.

"I guess I'm going to buy a dress." Marley said. "I'll see you later." She gave Jake a quick kiss.

"So what was that about the safe?" Kurt asked when they were gone.

"Hey Troy are you ok for ten minutes if I take a break?" Puck called into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Came the response.

"Take a seat I'll be right back."

"By the way congratulations." Kurt said to Jake as they sat down. "It's about time."

"She was married to someone else." Jake pointed out.

"Only because she was heartbroken. Just don't do it again."

"Here." Puck placed a ring box on the table in front of Jake when he returned.

"Thanks?" Jake was confused.

"It was our grandmother's. It got left to me since I was the oldest to be given to my wife on my wedding day. It's not really Rachel's style; it's more Marley's so Rachel wanted to give it to you when you were going to propose. Then you screwed things up and she wanted to keep it for when you figured things out, Marley got married and she knew you would figure it out eventually so she kept it for you."

"What if we hadn't?"

"We would have given it to Beth on 18th birthday." Puck admitted.

Jake opened the box to look at the ring.

"Wow." Kurt commented. "That is definitely Marley."

"It's from the thirties; it's worth about fifty grand when we got it appraised." Puck explained. "It is literally the family jewels."

"Are you sure you want me to have it? That's a lot of money."

"Legally it became Rachel's property when we got married. She wants you to have it, the only deal is you can't sell it, it has to stay in the family."

"Thanks." Jake closed the ring box.

"One other thing, other than your mother Rachel is the one person who has always believed in you unconditionally. Don't screw that up." Puck got up. "I have to get back to work, you have some phone calls to make and Kurt you should probably take Lucy upstairs because she is getting that look that means she'll start screaming to have her diaper changed."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked Marley as they took a cab into Manhattan.

"It's all a little bit crazy. I mean a few hours ago I was on a plane thinking I was crazy and Jake wouldn't want to see me, now we're getting married and it's all a little…"

"Overwhelming?" Rachel suggested.

"Yes." Marley sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you and Puck ever fight?"

"We tend to bicker more than fight." Rachel admitted. "We occasionally have bigger fights but they tend not to last long. Noah sort of stops and looks at me before kissing me which pretty much means they are over. I asked him why once; he said he would rather concede the fight than say something stupid and lose me. I told you their worst fear is becoming their father. Can I ask you a question?"

Marley nodded.

"Why did it take you so long to get divorced? You filed over a year ago."

"Philip decided to make it as difficult as possible because he was annoyed that I announced I wanted a divorce in the middle of dinner with his mother."

"He was difficult because he was annoyed."

"I think was more annoyed when Helen asked why and I said it was because he had been sleeping with his assistant the whole time."

"And that pissed him off?"

"His assistant name is Martin."

"Ah." Rachel smiled.

"My therapist says I only married him because I was literally going through the motions as I was still not accepting it was over with Jake. That subconsciously I knew he was gay and it didn't matter because I didn't care."

"At least it's over."

"My mother-in-law was more pissed at him than I was that he was cheating than that he is gay. She hired me the meanest and most expensive divorce attorney she could find, She's the one thing I'm keeping, I got his brand new Porsche which I sold yesterday to his best friend and the money is paying off my student loans and I'm giving what's left of it to my Mom. I have about fifteen thousand left in my bank account. I guess he's going to be happy that he doesn't have to make an alimony payment."

"You can close that chapter of your life. For now let's go and find you a fabulous wedding dress." Rachel squeezed her hand. Marley nodded. "I think we're going to need some help." She pulled out cell phone and hit speed dial. "Hey Santana it's me… It happened and Jake and Marley are getting married. We're on the way into Manhattan to buy a dress… Hold on." She turned to Marley. "Santana says to make sure you don't want a meringue dress."

"I already had one of those and hated it. Philip picked it out."

"No meringue." Rachel confirmed. "I know where that is, we'll meet you there thirty minutes. Thanks."

"Did everyone know I was getting a divorce?" Marley asked.

"I told Kurt and Santana and Jake's mom. I didn't tell Noah because he would have felt obligated to tell Jake and we wanted you to figure out what you wanted first."

"Thanks." Marley said as she watched Rachel glance at her phone. "Is this the first time you've left her?"

"Second I had to go and have publicity photographs for the programs and advertising taken last week, Noah watched her the three hours I was gone."

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work in a couple of weeks?"

"Being on stage is what I love doing, and you only get one change to be the lead in Wicked. Am I going to hate it? Yes but I think in the long run it will be better for her that I'm happy. My contract means I don't have to do the matinee performances so I have to leave at five and should be home before midnight every day six days a week. I get every sixth Wednesday off. I can take her with me to rehearsals for the two weeks I'm rehearsing. It will be ok once we get back into a routine. At least I hope so."

"Marley Rose it's about damn time you got here." Santana gave Marley a hug as they entered the bridal shop where Santana was waiting for them.

"I missed you too." Marley hugged her back.

"Divorced to engaged in twenty four hours I'm impressed. What kind of wedding are you having?"

"I only got engaged an hour ago. I haven't had time to think." Marley admitted.

"Jake wanted to go to City Hall." Rachel supplied. "I got them to agree to giving me two weeks to plan something better."

"Two weeks isn't enough time for the bands to be read so that cuts out churches or temples. Its October so outside probably isn't a good idea. That leaves a hotel. Puck and Troy are obviously catering."

"I want to keep it small." Marley said.

"Why don't the two of you go and look dresses and get a feel for what you like while I make a few calls and see what's available?" Rachel suggested. "You don't mind getting married in Brooklyn do you?"

"As long as my Mom is there I'm good." Marley confirmed.

"I think we can do a little better than that. We'll figure out a guest list when we get back. Blaine knows a good printer who can get us the invitations by the end of tomorrow so we can mail them out."

"Is there anyone here?" Marley asked as they walked into a warehouse full of row after row of wedding dresses."

"My friend Mario owns the place, he's a wholesaler. He's at a meeting in Jersey, but he gave me the code to get in. Pick whatever you like; you can get it at cost price. They're in rows by size, so we're looking over there."

"How am I supposed to pick something?" Marley looked at the dresses.

"Pull a few out and try them on. Once we figure out what you like and don't like it will be easier to narrow them down to the perfect one. Grab the first one you put your hand on."

"Can I ask you something?" Marley hesitated. "Did Rachel really hate her wedding?"

"No, she loved it. She loved the fact that Puck desperate to marry her that he couldn't wait for her to set a date and arranged something that wasn't city hall. She loved that it was on the beach. It wasn't what she would have planned but she loved it. Puck gets that a woman wants to plan her own wedding so they made a deal that she can plan her perfect wedding for their tenth anniversary. I think she's leaning towards something in Central Park." Santana paused. "Do you know what you want to do for your bachelorette party?"

"Yesterday I got divorced today I'm picking out a wedding dress. I haven't even told my Mom yet."

"Remind me to tell Puck not to take Jake to a strip club, he doesn't get them."

"How exactly do you know that?" Marley asked.

"After Rachel managed to sober him up, I decided he needed to get out so I thought a strip club would cheer him up. Not a good idea when you're sober and it was an even worse idea taking Kurt and Blaine with us."

"You've all been looking out for him."

"Jake's like the little brother I never wanted. One thing I've learnt about the Puckerman boys is unlike their father once they find the one; nothing will shake them from it. Since you broke up the only women Jake flirts with are the ones he knows he won't get anywhere with. Just don't do anything to break that boy's heart or I'll have to break your legs." Santana winked at her. "Try this one on first." She handed her a dress. "There's a dressing room at the end."

Santana was waiting for Marley to emerge from the changing room when Rachel joined her.

"All sorted?" Santana asked.

"There is a cancellation at the Marriott. The bride walked in on the groom with her mother so she ran away with the groom's uncle whom she has been sleeping with for months. We can go and see talk to them when we're done here."

"Sounds good. You ok in there Marley?"

"Yes." Marley pulled back the curtain and stepped out. "What do you think?"

Santana looked at her.

"You don't like it." Santana concluded. "What don't you like about it?"

"The ridiculous train and I think the ruffles make me look fat." Marley looked down at the dress.

"Right take it off and I'll go and find something with no train and no ruffles."

While Marley tried on her fifth dress Rachel and Santana sat waiting when Rachel's phone rang.

"Kurt, is Lucy ok?" She answered quickly. "I know sometimes singing to her doesn't work. Try putting the treadmill on 4 or 5. Hold her head over your heart and just walk. If after 20 minutes that doesn't work call Jake, she has a crush on him at the moment and will usually stop crying for him."

"So that's how you lost the baby weight." Santana said when Rachel was off the phone.

"You're not supposed to do exercise for six weeks but my doctor said I could walk. Since I can't go outside without the press following me I walk on the treadmill about 20 miles a day. It helped me build my stamina back up again. I'm going to need it when I go back to work."

"I'm coming out." Marley announced. "I'm not sure on this one either.

"It's a great dress." Rachel commented. "But I'm not sure it's you, it's more…"

"Tina." Santana supplied.

"Exactly." Rachel confirmed.

"Put it to one side." Santana told. "We should also avoid ivory dresses; it makes you look washed out."

"Why don't I go and pick something?" Rachel suggested.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel, Santana and Marley walked through the door of the restaurant at just after six.

"Hey." Jake looked up from where he was bussing tables. "Find a dress?"

"Yes. It's perfect." Marley replied and gave him a quick kiss hello. "We're getting married at the Marriott a week Saturday. It's kind of perfect."

"Congratulations Jake. I guess this means you're going to stop flirting with me." Santana gave him a hug.

"Never." He winked at her. "Brittany is at your table and you," he looked at Rachel "are on babysitter number two. Little Bit is asleep and Kurt should never be allowed on a treadmill."

"I'm going to check on her, can you put an order in for me."

"You need to try the new vegetarian special. I don't know what he did but it's really good."

"I'll take it. Did Noah help you out with anything?"

"Yes he gave me the contents of the safe. Thank you."

"I'll see you later Marley." Rachel smiled at her.

"What was that about the safe?" Marley asked.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand. "Carly I'm taking a break." He told one of the other waitresses before he lead Marley back into the office. "That's the safe." He pointed out.

"It's very nice?" Marley wasn't sure what you were supposed to say about a safe.

"I called my Mom and your mom they are both very ecstatic. You should call her."

"I will do. We have to figure out a guest list quickly."

"There's something else first." He dropped to one knee. "I know this isn't the most romantic place but I love you and I'm sorry I was an idiot for so long and I want you to know I'm never letting you go again. Marry me?" He presented the ring.

Marley smiled. "Well since I have a dress and Rachel already called your Rabbi." She kissed him. "I love you too and you're not getting rid of me." She kissed him again as Jake slipped the ring on her finger.

It was a few minutes before Marley looked at the ring.

"They didn't give you the contents of the safe to go and buy this did they?"

"No, it was already in there. It's my great grandmother's apparently."

"Apparently?"

"Puck inherited it, well technically Rachel inherited it the day they got married. She wanted me to give it you, so she kept in the safe, even when I screwed up she had enough faith in us to believe we would still figure it out. If you don't want it and want a new ring I can…"

"It's perfect. It looks really expensive."

"It is. But it's insured. It's the Puckerman family fortune. Rachel's the only one in the family with any money. I have no idea where my great grandfather who I've never even heard of got the money for it from."

"I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too. I should probably feed you too."

"How about I sit at the counter and you can help me make a guest list, it needs to go to the printers in the morning since it's such short notice?"

"Deal."

* * *

A week later Rachel and Marley were sat at one of the tables going over some wedding details, Lucy was asleep in her stroller next to them.

Rachel glanced up when the door opened and Blaine walked in with a tall African American man. He smiled at her before going to take a seat at a table.

"Jake." Rachel called.

"I love you both but I really don't care which flowers you pick." Jake stated as he walked over to them.

"I know." Rachel stated. "We've already picked flowers."

"Do you want some more coffee?" Jake offered.

"No."

"Then why did you want me?" He asked.

"You're fired." Rachel announced.

"What?!" Jake was shocked.

"You're fired, now go and speak to the nice man Blaine brought with him who would like to offer you a job that is much better than working in your brother's restaurant for the rest of your life."

Jake looked at Rachel and then Marley.

"Go." Marley prompted she waited until he had gone over and sat down before she turned back to Rachel. "Who exactly is that?"

"Max Kingston." Rachel replied. "He's a composer, he writes R'n'B songs and he's working on a musical right now but he needs new lyricist. He's worked with a couple of Blaine's clients. He happened to mention he needed a new lyricist to Blaine. So Blaine and I sent him some of Jake's stuff without him knowing it. Jake's been writing a lot over the last few years, most of its pretty good. There are some that I've already stolen for when I get around to recording an album."

"Wow, that's really nice of you." Marley wasn't sure what else to say. "Speaking of jobs I'm going to need to start looking since Jake wants to stay in New York otherwise we're never going to be able to afford an apartment."

"You're a children's librarian right?" Rachel recalled.

"I was."

"How do you feel about being a nanny? We need someone to watch Lucy while I go to work. It would only be from five to eleven. The plan was for Blaine, Santana and Brittany to watch her a couple nights a week so Noah could work. I'd rather leave her with someone I trust rather than hire a nanny."

"That sounds great. She's adorable."

"And as for an apartment there is an opening in the building across the street. The super is a regular I should be able to get you a viewing later today before you have to go the airport to pick up your moms."

"How is it that everything just falls into place when you're around?" Marley asked.

"My brown eyed boy showed up in New York just to find out if I want to get a cup of coffee. Being on stage was all I ever wanted to do, it was my dream. Getting into NYADA was part of that but it still didn't feel complete until Noah showed up. I mean in high school I did what you're supposed to when you're in high school or at least want to do, date the Quarterback, I almost married him but it wasn't right. Finn never got why this was important to me, Noah always did. He was always there when I needed him even if I didn't know it. When he showed up everything fell into place. This place is home, living in Brooklyn was never in my plans but it's right. Being here with Noah and Lucy is where I'm supposed to be, it takes a lot of hard work for us to balance everything." She paused. "You and Jake are a lot like us, it's probably why I always had faith that you would work it."

"Thank you for believing in me, in us, even when I didn't."

"Hey." Noah came out of the kitchen carrying two plates. "You had to schedule Jake's job interview on a day Carly calls in sick."

"Would you like some help?" Rachel offered.

"Please."

"Marley can you watch Lucy, it can be a trial run?"

"Sure." Marley agreed.

"Which table?" Rachel took the plates from him.

"Table three." He gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel made her way back to the table after changing Lucy's diaper. She glanced at the happy couple who were dancing and smiled.

"Everything ok?" Puck asked as she sat back down.

"Fine."

"I can't believe you had a baby a few weeks ago." Mercedes commented. "I lost 40lbs and I'm just going to put it back on and never be able to lose it."

"I thought so. Congratulations." Rachel smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Puck was confused.

"She's pregnant you moron." Santana rolled her eyes at him.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Nauseous all the time. I hate morning sickness."

"Try dropping a tiny piece of ginger into an ice-cube tray before you freeze them and suck on them. It helps or maybe that was just me since I was in LA in the heat." Rachel suggested.

"Don't worry Kurt we'll going to get our own place as soon as possible." Sam told him.

"I ran into Ron in the elevator this morning he's being transferred to Chicago for two years at the end of month, he's planning on subleasing his apartment." Kurt suggested.

"I'll give him a call later." Sam said. "Can I show them?"

"Yes show them the damn picture before you driving me crazy."

Sam pulled the scan picture out his pocket to show them.

"Noah." Beth walked over to the group, Jake had been adamant that they ask her to be bridesmaid.

"Hey, did I tell you you look beautiful today?" Puck asked.

"You're not going to be one of those dads are you?" She asked.

"Since you live on the other side of the country I have Uncle Mike for that."

"That's ok then because Uncle Mike just does want Aunt Tina tells him to do." Beth smiled. "Uncle Jake said I should ask you to dance."

"How do I know you won't stand on my toes?" Puck inquired.

"I should be more concerned about you standing on my toes I have a big completion next week and Uncle Mike will kill you if you break my toes."

"True." Mike agreed.

"Let's give this a try." Puck stood up. "I'll be back later." He gave Rachel a kiss.

"She's right though." Santana commented.

"About what?" Tina asked.

"Mike does do what you tell him to." She smiled.

"I really do love Marley's dress. It's amazing." Tina changed the subject.

"I'm glad you approve of our taste." Rachel remarked.

"Why?"

"We bought you one too." Santana stated.

"I've seen it is kind of perfect for you." Kurt added.

"It really is." Mercedes confirmed.

"What's it like?" Tina asked excited.

"We have pictures." Santana pulled out her phone.

"Let's see." Tina got up to go and see.

"I didn't know you were getting married." Sam remarked to Mike.

"I was told I couldn't ask for six months." Mike was confused as Sam.

"No I said we couldn't get married for six months." Tina corrected. "Don't worry I've got everything under control, I'll tell you about it later."

"You look like you need a stiff drink." Sam suggested.

"Make it a double." Mike said getting.

"What are you boys drinking to?" Puck came over to join them when his dance with Beth was over.

"Mike's just found out he's getting married in a couple months." Sam explained.

"You didn't know?" Puck was confused. "I have a dress for her hung in my closet and she asked me to make the cake."

"Great." Mike downed another shot.

"What are we drinking to?" Blaine who had had to duck out of the reception to take a call asked.

"Sam's going to be a dad and Mike just found he's getting married." Puck supplied.

"Right. Mike you want to marry Tina right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but…"

"At least this way you didn't have to come up with some crazy proposal which you were stressing for weeks about or panic so you ended throwing a ball of ribbon at her. Sorry." He apologised to Puck.

"I guess." Mike realised he was right.

"Good. Now you just have to buy her a ring." Blaine stated. "How do you feel about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"Tina loves that movie."

"I know the owner since I've arranged a proposal there before. Let me give him a call and I'll see what I can arrange before you fly home on Monday."

"Thanks." Mike was feeling calmer about the whole situation.

"Now as for you." He turned to Sam.

"We're moving out, Kurt said something about Ron subleasing his place."

"I'm not worried about you moving out and I've know she's pregnant for a while, I spent enough time around Rachel to recognise the signs. What I was going to say in the words of Journey 'the road ain't no place to start a family' you're going to need a more regular pay check than one you get zipping across the globe with whoever is on tour."

"I hadn't even thought about that." Sam realised.

"Good for you that you have an agent who thinks ahead. How do you feel about radio? I know a station manager who is looking for a new late night personality 10 until 2. You'd get to play whatever you want."

"Radio would be good for you." Puck agreed. "I'm sure that in a city of eight million there has to be one insomniac that will find your impressions funny."

"Why is Rachel still with you?" Sam asked.

"Because he works days and she works nights and he can cook and occasionally change diapers." Mike stated.

"Ok you're drunk and we're cutting you off after one more drink." Blaine told him, signalling the bartender for one more round. "I think we should have a toast."

"Don't tell me you and Kurt are getting married too?" Puck guessed.

"Not until New Year's Eve 's Kurt's idea, don't ask. Now a toast."

"And what are you guys drinking to?" Will walked over.

"How about you and glee club none of us would be here without it?" Sam suggested.

"Sam's going to be a dad and Mike just found out he's getting married." Puck supplied.

"Well then I'd drink to them." He nodded in the direction of the girls and Kurt. "Even when you were clueless teenage boys who didn't know who you were or what you were going to become, for all the times you broke their hearts and for all the times you made them happy and frustrated and angry and despite all that they could see through it all to see glimpses of the good men you were going to become and stuck around."

"Let's drink to you and to them." Blaine suggested.

"To Will, Kurt and the ladies." Sam held up his glass and they all echoed his toast.

THE END.


End file.
